Death
by rea.com
Summary: James' letzte Minuten vor seinem Tod und die Minuten danach.


Die Angst durchströmte seinen Körper, lähmte ihn, betörte ihn jedoch gleichermaßen. In diesem Moment war sich James Potter nicht sicher, warum er jahrelang für die Gefahr und das Abenteuer gelebt hatte, nun kam es ihm beinahe dumm vor. Wie hatte er seine ganze Jugend über nur so blind für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben sein können? Sicherheit interessierte ihn im Augenblick mehr, als alles andere. Fahrig griff er sich an seine Hosentasche, in der normalerweise immer sein Zauberstab steckte, doch er wusste es schon, bevor er in die Leere fasste – er hatte ihn auf dem Küchentisch liegen gelassen, als er versucht hatte, Harry so mit ein paar einfachen Zaubern zu beruhigen, die ihn jedes Mal faszinierten. Jeden Augenblick würde er dem gefährlichsten Zauberer seiner Zeit gegenüberstehen, dem Mann, der ihn tot sehen wollte und vor dem er sich nun so lange hatte verstecken müssen und gerade jetzt hatte er seinen Zauberstab, die einzige Sache, die ihm das Leben retten könnte, nicht bei sich. Die Situation wäre bestimmt irgendwo komisch gewesen, wenn er nicht genau wusste, dass er gleich sterben würde.

James schloss für einen Moment die Augen, widmete seine letzten Gedanken seiner Frau und seinem Kind, die beiden Menschen, die er mehr liebte, als alles andere auf dieser Welt und für die er sich Voldemort auch ohne Zauberstab in den Weg stellte. Vielleicht hatten sie so zumindest eine geringe Chance zu überleben. „Nimm Harry und geh!" Das waren seine letzten Worte an sie gewesen und in diesem Augenblick ärgerte es ihn mehr, als alles andere. Er hatte ihnen nicht gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebte, wie sehr er sie brauchte. Doch dafür war schlichtweg keine Zeit gewesen. Danach dachte er an Sirius, Remus und Peter. Seine drei besten Freunde, wobei sich Peter als Versager herausgestellt hatte. Er hatte diesem Menschen bedingungslos vertraut, hatte ihm sein Leben und das der für ihn wichtigsten Menschen anvertraut und er hatte ihn enttäuscht. Doch darüber konnte er sich keine Gedanken mehr machen. Voldemort war bereits in seinem Haus, er konnte die lauernden, leisen Schritte hören, die sich in seine Richtung bewegten. Die Türe flog auf, mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand und beinahe wäre sie von der Wucht aus den Angeln geflogen. Doch das störte die beiden Männer, die sich nun in dem schönen Wohnzimmer gegenüberstanden nicht mehr. James öffnete den Mund, wollte diesem schrecklichen Menschen irgendetwas entgegenschreien, doch er ließ ihn nicht mehr gewähren.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!" Und das letzte was er wahrnahm war der grüne Blitz, der ihn sterben ließ.

James wusste nicht, was er vom Tod erwartet hatte. Schmerzen vielleicht, unaushaltbar, irgendetwas Schreckliches. Umso verwunderter war er, als er die vor Schreck geschlossenen Augen nun wieder öffnete und sich an einem Ort wiederfand, der ihm so seltsam vertraut war. Alles um ihn herum war weiß, so rein und klar, wie sonst nichts, was der junge Mann kannte. Als er genauer hinsah, stellte er fest, dass dieser Ort der Eingangshalle Hogwarts' ähnelte, dass es genau diesen Ort sogar darstellen sollte. Doch dieser Ort war so anders, als das Hogwarts, das er kannte. Die Eingangshalle des Schlosses war leer, es liefen keine Scharen an Schülern an ihm vorbei und niemand grüßte ihn. Es war so gar nicht, wie er es noch aus Schulzeiten kannte. Nicht einmal McGonagall beobachtete ihn, weil sie fürchtete, dass er und seine besten Freunde wieder einmal etwas ausheckten. Er fühlte sich einsam, allein und war gänzlich mit dieser Situation überfordert. Die langen Treppen erstreckten sich vor ihm, doch James war noch nicht bereit dazu, sie hinauf zu laufen. Er wusste, dass es für ihn vorbei war, dass er keine Chance hatte, eventuell doch überlebt zu haben. Niemand überlebte Voldemort, einfach niemand. Es gab für ihn jedoch keine Alternative, nichts, was er stattdessen hätte tun können. Doch der Potter wollte nicht gehen, nicht ohne zu wissen, was mit Lily und Harry geschehen würde. Es gab kein Fenster oder sonst irgendetwas, was es ihm erlaubt hätte, hinunter zu schauen – falls er denn überhaupt im Himmel war. James sah sich noch einmal um. Ja, so ungefähr stellte er sich den Himmel vor. Ob man diesen Ort tatsächlich so nannte, oder ob es nur etwas war, was man den Leuten erzählten, die bald sterben würden, das wusste er jedoch noch immer nicht. Er hatte Lily ja immer gesagt, dass er nicht in diese Hölle kommen würde, von der sie ihm immer erzählt hatte. So schlimm konnten die Dinge also nicht gewesen sein, die er seinen Mitmenschen angetan hatte und wenn man mal von Snape absah, dann waren sie doch alle immer ganz gut dabei weg gekommen. Doch Snape interessierte sowieso niemanden, der noch bei klarem Verstand war. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sein typisches Grinsen setzte sich auf seine Lippen. Dass er in einer solchen Situation über den ehemaligen Slytherin nachdachte war unheimlich und seltsam. Seltsam unheimlich.

„James." Die leise, ihm so bekannte Stimme seiner Frau ertönte hinter ihm. Verwunderung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte und auf sie zulief. „Wo ist Harry?" Lily war allein, was ihn einerseits freute, ihm allerdings gleichermaßen Sorgen bereitete. Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen herunter, was den Dunkelhaarigen dazu veranlasste, ihr Gesicht in beide Hände zu nehmen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Er lebt. James, er hat ihn überlebt." Ihre Stimme brach immer wieder und so waren ihre Worte nur schwer verständlich gewesen, doch er hatte es verstanden. Vermutlich hatte er es schon gewusst, bevor er überhaupt gefragt hatte. Eine ganze Weile standen sie dort, James hatte seine Frau inzwischen an sich heran gezogen und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper gelegt. Er spürte ihre Wärme, was er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte an einem Ort wie diesem. Der fruchtige Geruch ihres Shampoos stieg ihm in die Nase und beinahe war es so, als wären sie noch immer am leben, als würden sie noch immer in ihrem Wohnzimmer beieinander stehen und den Abend gemeinsam verbringen. Die Realität holte ihn schneller ein, als er gewollt hätte, denn Lily löste sich von ihm und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Wir sollten gehen." Er ergriff diese und wie von selbst bewegten sich seine Füße auf die Treppe zu, die er vorhin noch gemieden hatte. Doch jetzt war er nicht mehr allein, jetzt hatte er Lily bei sich und endlich verspürte er die Sicherheit, die ihm noch vor wenigen Minuten gefehlt hatte.

Plötzlich blieb Lily stehen. „Verdammt, unser Sohn wird ein Arschloch sein!" Auf den Lippen des jungen Mannes lag ein Grinsen, welches seine Augen jedoch nicht erreichte. Er sah Lily an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sirius passt doch auf ihn auf." Nun musste auch die rothaarige Hexe grinsen. „Ja genau." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen liefen die Potters weiter, bis sie schließlich das Ende der Treppe erreichten. Und dann verschwanden sie im Licht.


End file.
